


All's Well That Ends Well to End up With You

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Episode: s05e10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bra - Freeform, emerald - Freeform, first, love is in the air writing challenge, pure fluff, romantic, this is like three thousand words of dorks in love happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: The morning after Shawn and Juliet kiss on the lookout in Canada, Shawn wakes up thinking it's all been a dream. But he's quick to realize that his reality is so much better than any dream.Written for startrekkingaroundasgard's Love Is In The Air writing challenge, 2021.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	All's Well That Ends Well to End up With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Happy Valentine's Day!!! Julie suggested this challenge for me and _naturally_ I had to do shules for it! I just wanted to do pure shules fluff and I have been dying to write something post Extradition II for forever so this was the perfect opportunity to do so! Hope you all enjoy!!

The first thing he hears is the bed creaking beside him followed by the shifting of fabric and soft footsteps padding across carpet. He’s still in that mostly asleep but somewhat conscious state and it takes him a few minutes to shift fully into consciousness. When he does, he’s all too aware of how bright it is. 

Scrunching up his face, he rolls onto his back, eyes still shut, and tries to pull the blankets up a little higher. A soft giggle floats up from somewhere in the room and he slowly opens his eyes, trying to place the sound. His eyes meet bright blue ones and he nearly forgets how to breathe.

That’s because _Juliet O’Hara_ is standing at the edge of the hotel bed wearing _his_ shirt from the day before and- if his eyes are correct (which they normally are)- nothing else. Her hair is down and messy, her eyes are twinkling, and he swears he can see a small bruise forming just underneath the collar of his shirt. Memories from the night before flash through his brain in perfect clarity and a giant smile slowly takes over his face. He’s fairly certain he’s still dreaming- that last night and right now are all just products of his imagination- but he’d be a fool not to take advantage of this moment.

She cocks her head, a small smile on her lips. “Good morning sleepyhead. Sorry if I woke you.” 

“You’re wearing my shirt,” He breathes, not sure if he’ll ever recover from this. He’ll have to thank his brain later.

“Oh yeah,” She glances down, a blush forming on her cheeks. His heart skips a beat. “I got cold, hope you don’t mind.” Strolling over, she takes a seat on the side of the bed, pulling up one leg beneath her. 

“Not at all.” 

She reaches over to cup his cheek and he leans into her touch, eyes drifting shut. Slowly, her hand brushes down his face, coming to a stop on his bare chest as she starts to draw soft circles across his skin.

His voice is still a little groggy as he speaks. “I think I’m dreaming.” 

He catches her frown for a split second before a small pinprick of pain shoots through his arm. “Ouch!”

“Huh, guess you’re not dreaming.” She smirks, fingers brushing over the spot where she pinched him. 

He tries to put on his best pout, he really does, but it’s hard when she’s right there looking so incredibly beautiful and it’s _real_. She’s real. They’re real. They really kissed for the second first time just the day before. They really spent the night together. They really _are_ together. So instead he lets the smile overtake him, not caring how stupid he may look.

“I guess I’m not.” He shrugs before waggling his eyebrows at her. “But now I’m injured. If only there was a way to magically heal injuries… maybe something to do with a beautiful woman's lips?”

She laughs, causing his smile to increase. “I may know a little something about this magic that you speak of.”

“Oh?” 

With that she bends down, brushing her lips against his arm. He can’t help his eyes from fluttering shut. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to having this level of intimacy with her.

“Better?” She asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes, lips hovering over his arm.

“Yeah,” He breathes and watches as her lips curl up into a smirk. 

“Good. Now move over Spencer, I’m still very tired.”

Now it’s his turn to smirk as he shifts to the side, giving her enough room to slip under the covers. She instantly curls into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm wraps around her middle. Her arm drapes across his chest and his free hand comes up to cover hers, resting just beside his heart. His breath hitches as she slides one leg between his and suddenly he’s back to thinking that maybe he’s dreaming. It’s crazy how perfectly their bodies fit together or how absolutely wild she drives him. He briefly wonders if she can feel just how hard his heart is beating.

“Have I told you how much I enjoy cuddling?” He had. Multiple times the night before but she still laughs, the sound muffled by her face turning into his chest.

When her laughter subsides, she sighs. “I like this.”

He looks down at her. “I like you.” 

The soft smile on her lips pulls into a grin. She leans towards him, closing the gap between with a delicate kiss. Her lips are soft and slightly minty- he reasons from her toothpaste- and he presses forward more, trying to get a better taste. 

And then she pulls away, lips quirking to a subtle smirk and he finds himself groaning with disappointment. 

“Easy tiger.” She nearly purrs and he ducks his head, managing to capture her lips once again. 

This time, she presses up on his chest, shifting so she’s angled more above him. He squeezes their joined hands before letting go and running his hand up her arm, threading his fingers through her hair. It’s nice and soft and wonderful and he’s not sure if he’s ever been so happy before in his whole entire life.

They spend a lot of time just lazily kissing until she finally sinks back down, laying her head on his chest.

“I could get used to this.” She mumbles and he can practically feel himself get lighter.

But he’s also Shawn Spencer, who can never resist a little teasing. “What? Making out and resting on my rock hard chest?”

She giggles- actually _giggles_ \- and he’s not sure he’s ever heard a sweeter sound. “No. Well yes, but just this whole hanging out and being together thing. No cases, no partners, only us. It’s nice.”

He nods and rests his hand on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze. “It is.”

They lapse into a peaceful silence and it really is nice. It’s been such a long time since he’s felt this relaxed, this at peace and he can chalk it all up to the beautiful woman in his arms. He’s waited for years for this, often believing it was completely out of reach, simply a fantasy in his crazy mind. But now it’s real. It’s realer than real. So real that he can touch it with his own two hands. He squeezes her hand and her side just to prove a point to himself and she looks up, cocking an eyebrow in the adorably flirty way that he’s recently discovered and really likes.

He merely gives a little shrug, a question popping into his brain. “So you wanna tell me about your tattoo?”

“What?” Her eyebrows crease. “I thought we talked about it last night.”

“Well… no. I said ‘oh you have a tattoo?’ to which you responded with ‘shut up and kiss me, we can talk about it later.’” He chuckles and squeezes her side once more. “You know, you’re a randy lass.”

She laughs and buries her face in his chest again. He’s really starting to love that. “Fine, fine. It’s a gardenia.”

He half nods before an involuntary shudder runs throughout his body. Her eyebrows crease, smile twisting into a frown. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry,” He laughs, “I just remembered we never finished cutting that woman’s grass.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.” He shakes his head, still laughing to himself. “Remind me later when Gus is around, he’s gonna love this.”

“Okay…” She sounds a little skeptical and rightfully so, so he ducks his head to drop a quick kiss on her lips. She’s smiling when he pulls back and it makes him so giddy to think he can do that whenever he wants. “Anyways, it’s my mom’s favorite flower. She planted them outside our house when I was a kid and then when we moved my brothers made sure to dig them up and replant them. And every year on my birthday she’d cut off a flower to give to me even though she loved them so much.” She looks down, drawing patterns on his chest. “I got the tattoo before going off to college as a way to always have her close.”

His smile turns soft and he slips his hand under her (his) shirt, fingers brushing along her lower back where the tattoo sits. “That’s amazing.”

She looks up at him, a matching smile on her face and something in her eyes that he can’t quite read. “Thank you. Do you want to see it?”

Pursing his lips, he tries to look like he’s thinking hard, even throwing in a little bit of humming. “Do I wanna see you naked…”

She tilts her head, giving him a look that is easily betrayed by her smile. “Oh no, I’m keeping the shirt on, it’s too comfortable.”

He tries to act pouty, a way of joking with her, but he can’t. She just said wearing his shirt is _comfortable_. If he wasn’t currently laying down with a beautiful woman in his arms, he’d get up and do a happy dance. 

“I can live with that.” He shrugs as if his insides weren’t bursting with joy. “Can I still see it?”

With a nod, she pushes off of his chest and sits up. Angling away from him, she pulls up the hem of her (his) shirt, revealing a black and white gardenia surrounded by muted emerald leaves. Sure he had seen it last night- the image of it burned into his brain just like everything else- but here in the daylight, it’s even prettier. 

He sticks out a finger and lightly traces its lines, drawing a shiver from her. “It’s beautiful… just like you.” 

She drops her (his) shirt and turns back around. There’s a red tinge to her cheeks and he takes great pride in knowing he’s the cause of it. 

“Cheesy much,” She laughs and again he’s struck by how beautiful of a sound it is. 

“I don’t know, I think you like cheesy.”

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow, “Did the spirits tell you that?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “No. The blush on your face did.”

She flushes even deeper which only causes his grin to grow. “I think you’re cute when you’re blushing.”

She leans over, body half hovering above his. Her eyes are twinkling and he’s fairly certain he could get lost in them forever. He’s suddenly very aware of her hands on either side of his head, so aware that he almost misses her speak.

“I’m cute all the time.”

“Yeah, you are.” He meant for his voice to come out flirtatiously but instead, it’s breathless, laced with sincerity and awe. 

The corner of her lip quirks up, right before she drops a kiss on his nose, and then his cheek, and then the edge of his mouth. He thinks she means to pull away but he’s quicker, cupping her cheeks and angling their lips together. The soft hum that escapes her is a high he’ll be riding on for _days_. 

When they finally break for air- because apparently breathing is important- she wastes no time settling back into his side. This time though, he notes how she drapes half her body over his, their legs tangling together. It causes him to wrap both his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible. 

Okay, scratch that. _This_ is a high he’ll be riding on for days.

She lazily turns her head, pressing a kiss against his chest and he can’t stop from shuddering involuntarily. He’s pretty sure that this day, and the day before, are gonna be tied for “best days in the history of Shawn Spencer’s life.” Though he’s also pretty sure that, with her, there are going to be even more amazing days.

She seems to be the only thing in the world that matters right now. Sure, he can hear the distant hustle and bustle of the city below or the occasional door opening and closing as the other hotel patrons get on with their days. But he can also hear her soft breathing and the way her (his) shirt ruffles every time she snuggles a little bit closer. He can smell her shampoo- it’s fruity and he thinks the scent is peaches- and feel her soft skin on his chest and below his fingertips. He can still taste her on his lips- a mix of minty toothpaste and whatever flavor her chapstick is- and he unconsciously licks them, trying to get another taste. It’s addicting. She’s addicting.

All of her is burned into his brain and he knows he’ll never forget it. He hopes he’s never in a place where he _wants_ to forget.

“Hey, Jules?” He questions, an important thought searing through his brain. “Is this real?”

She turns her head to look up at him and he catches her rolling her eyes, a smirk on her lips. “Do I need to pinch you again?”

He snorts and shakes his head. “No no, it’s not that. I mean-” One hand lets go of her waist and he uses it to gesture between them. “Is _this_ real? Is this a one-time thing or…” Or a real relationship. Something long term and grown-up and… something he could commit to- some _one_ he could commit to.

“Oh.” Is her simple response and he feels his instincts kick in. He wants to crack a joke, to change the mood somehow but he knows he needs clarity. He wants this to be real. All he can hope is that she wants the same thing.

She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as her finger glides along his skin. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” She says after what feels like ages, her blue eyes boring into his. “I like you, Shawn- obviously-” She laughs, gesturing to their current position, “and I want to see where this goes.”

It could be the joy talking but he swears the room gets a bit brighter and that he can hear birds singing in the distance. The woman of his dreams wants to be with him, wants to see where a relationship with _him_ goes. He could cry he’s so happy but instead, he just lets a giant grin burst across his face.

“I’d like that, very much.” 

She grins right back at him and while he knows he’s not dreaming, he can’t help but think that this is much better than any of his dreams.

“Besides,” He tilts his head, “We technically already went on a date.”

She purses her lips, eyes narrowing. “I don’t know if it counts if you don’t actually make it through dinner.”

“I think it does.”

“Shawn, we barely got our food before running out of there.”

“What can I say?” He shrugs. “You’re insatiable.”

“ _I’m_ -” She starts, mock offense on her face before shaking her head. “You know what? Fine, it was a date. But how about this? When we get back to Santa Barbara, how about I take you to dinner?” She lightly poked his chest, puncturing her point.

Images of a past time- of movie theaters and popcorn and what might have been- flash through his mind. It’s time for redemption, to prove to himself that he can have a real relationship with Juliet O’Hara.

“Detective O’Hara,” He cocks his head, a smirk pulling on his lips. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes Shawn,” There’s amusement dancing in her eyes and he knows she’s caught on. “A proper one.”

“A proper one?” He gasps dramatically. “Excuse me, I took you to a fancy restaurant and everything.”

She laughs, “It _was_ nice but I have a thing for diners.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Do you now? How about crawly snakes?”

“Oh, those too.”

Laughing, he pulls her in a little closer, dropping a kiss to her hair. 

“So will you go on a date with me?” She asks after a moment.

He nearly slaps himself for forgetting to answer her but instead nods his head. “Absolutely. I look forward to it, Jules.”

“Me too,” She hums before placing another kiss on his chest.

He smiles, relaxing into the pillows. One of his hands slides up her back so his fingers can play with her hair. He loves that he can do this, he loves that they can go on dates and kiss and cuddle and _be together_. It’s way better than anything he could have dreamed of and he’s just so happy.

After a few minutes, he glances up and can’t help the laughter that bubbles in his chest as he finally takes in their surroundings. There are clothes strewn all about, he’s pretty sure he sees a lamp knocked over on the other side of the room, and the contents of his suitcase are no longer actually _in_ his suitcase. And then he laughs again as he remembers exactly what caused the mess.

Juliet glances up, eyebrow quirked in silent question and he gestures with his head to the rest of the room. “Wow, you really trashed this place huh?”

“ _I_ trashed it? If I remember correctly, you played just as big of a part as I did, Spencer.” She chuckles, poking his chest again.

He gives a half shrug. “Okay, yes. But I’m not the one who threw my bra over the lamp like a scene out of Flashdance or something.” 

She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip and he weakly resists the urge to capture it with his lips. “Fine. You make a good point.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you clean it up. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do after all.” 

Her pout quickly curves into an amused smile. “My hero.” 

“Well…” He tilts his head and tries to put on a modest face. Though he can see her infectious grin out of the corner of his eye and it doesn’t take long before he’s returning the look.

“We don’t have to clean up now right?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, check out isn’t until 11 anyways.” 

“Good.” 

She moves fully on top of him, framing his body with hers. He barely has time to register that, however, before her lips are on his and her fingers are in his hair.

And once again he’s struck by how this feels _so much_ like a dream. Except he knows that none of his dreams will ever hold a candle to this reality.

This is the best weekend of his life.


End file.
